


Quiet mind

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (all mentioned) - Freeform, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Food, Kissing, No use of y/n, Other, Stress, bit suggestive at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: You’re stressed out but Poe wants you to enjoy your birthday
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 2





	Quiet mind

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneously written for my friend's bday so it's not all too special or very well written but it's cute  
> Tumblr: witchyavenger

Life was… not good right now. It felt like every time you crossed a task off your to-do list three others replaced it. The list became practically endless. You were stressing yourself out over it. The weight of it all was getting too much and you felt yourself slip into darker moods. 

You were antsy and nervous from the anxiety. A cycle of those annoying ‘If you don’t do this, that will happen” and ‘If this isn’t perfect that means that’ thoughts was running through your brain. You wished you could just forget it all for a while but you didn’t allow yourself to stop working for even a second. And if you weren’t working you were thinking about work. Trying to come up with ideas and plans and solutions and manifesting them in your brain until you got the chance to write them down. 

Poe watched it for a few days. The way your forehead laid in wrinkles and your hands kept fiddling. When he talked to you he could always tell that you were not doing well. The tone of your voice had shifted to a soft despondence. It was like all light inside of you had been downcast by rain. And it wasn’t even your fault, you weren’t doing it on purpose. He knew how important work was to you and that you felt a great deal of responsibility to be thorough. It was one of the things he loved about you. But not when it was wearing you out like this. 

Today was your birthday and he had hoped that maybe it would lift your spirits. But even today he found you sulking over your datapad trying to make sense of things. Your eyebrows were knitted and your leg was bouncing. The harder you willed yourself to focus the less you could. 

After studying you for a moment he knocked softly so he wouldn’t startle you. When you looked up at him - the most beautiful man with the warmest eyes and the best hugger in the galaxy - your face relaxed a little bit. A small smile playing on the corners of your lips. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” he said with a huge grin and spread his arms out for you. You stood and let him engulf you in his arms and his scent. A comforting moment. 

“I have a surprise for you, “ he mumbled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You sighed. 

“I can’t Poe. I’m so busy…” 

“But it’s your birthday, baby! You can take a day off.” 

You sat down again, picking up your pen. It had been days since you had truly been productive. Most of what you were doing was trying to find motivation, rather than actually do something. 

“Come on. Please? World’s not gonna end if you take some time off.” 

He rubbed over your shoulders. Feeling the tense muscles. You stretched your stiff neck as a response to his touch. 

“Poe… I’ve got so much work…” You could feel tears stinging behind your eyelids. All you wanted was to say yes but you were stressed. You were hesitant because you felt guilty. But what he said next seemed to make a lot of sense. 

“If you let yourself relax - just for today, just for a few hours - it will do you good. Afterward, it will all flow much easier… you’ll see.” 

You leaned your head back against his chest and looked up at him. How could you resist those puppy eyes? 

“Fine,” you agreed. Poe was giddy when you led you off base to the spot you both frequented often. A half sunny half shady clearing between tree trunks and flowers and mushrooms and moss. The weather was nice for this time of year. 

He had set up a little picnic for you. He must have done it before you even agreed and you hated that you contemplated turning him down for even a second. On the old blanket set all kinds of delicious treats. Favorites of yours and his alike, that he must have been picking up on detours from his missions. Your jaw dropped and you gasped at how sweet it was. 

“Happy Birthday,” he said softly while soothingly rubbing up and down your arms. You could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Poe this is… Thank you!” You turned in his arms, hugging him close. He pecked your lips once. And then again. And a third time until you were giggling. 

Sitting down at what felt like your spot you felt that you were less wound up already. Something about his presence was always calming, but even your mind felt like it was settling. Not constantly worrying about your stupid to-do lists and your results. 

Indulging in all the sweet delicacies you forgot about it all. You were just there with Poe. He made you laugh and you talked and you cuddled and enjoyed the sun on your skin. 

It showed you that sometimes a shift of focus can work wonders. A new scenery just for a while and some time spent with the love of your life had you regain the energy you had been missing. 

While you laid there, catching the last rays of sunlight, a chill already creeping up your spine, you thanked him again. For forcing you to take a break when you wouldn’t allow yourself one. For always being there and showing you what you needed. For always telling you he loved you. With words and actions. 

“Don’t thank me. I just wanted to do something special for your birthday.”

“And I almost ruined it.” 

“No, you wouldn’t have. I had Chewie ready to carry your cute ass here if you hadn’t gone willingly,” he joked and you laughed, rubbing his chest. 

“Well thank you again anyway. This was… the best birthday I could have hoped for.” 

“I’m glad.” He squeezed you to make you look up at him before kissing you gently. Soft lips moving fluently against yours. For a while you just stayed there, kissing and feeling the other person. Poe slipped his tongue into your mouth and the goosebumps on your arms weren’t entirely from the cold air surrounding you. 

“Let’s get back. I have another surprise for you if you want.” A playful smirk made his eyes glimmer mischievously. 

“Can’t wait, Dameron.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-taglist-form-updated-march-4th-poe


End file.
